Unravelling
by Ink Scars
Summary: Down in the chamber Riddle's curiousity is aroused and he decides to kidnap Harry so that he might unravel Harry's mysteries more thouroughly. Harry, however, finds the more time he spends with Riddle, the faster his faith in his own morals unravels.TR/HP
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the characters. _

Prologue

His footsteps echoed eerily on the soggy ground and he glanced warily at the snake statues on each side of him, they felt as though they might come alive and eat him at any moment. As he neared an opening of some sort his eyes were drawn to the small figure lying on the soggy ground and his feet increased their pace.

He ran to the figure side and kneeled beside it, it was most definitely Ginny and she was freezing. Harry's mind raced frantically, what were you supposed to do in this situation? Ginny was so cold and he could hardly feel her pulse; also, the Basilisk might come at any moment.

"Ginny, wake up, don't be dead, please. Wake up. Wake up." He chanted, his hands nervously fluttering over her form. He was out in the open and it was making him feel extremely open.

A deep voice behind him jerked him out of his panic and he whirled around to face the speaker. A handsome teen had stepped from the shadows, his features hard for Harry to discern from such a distance.

"She won't wake up."

It was Tom! The same Tom he had seen inside the diary! Somebody was here with him and relief coursed through Harry, here was someone who might know what to do! He was so relieved that he no longer had to deal with this himself that he flung himself at the approaching teen and clung to the boy's robes frantically.

Tears sprung up in his eyes as he desperately clung to Tom's robes, "Tom, the basilisk and Mrytle, I don't know what to do! Ron's counting on me and Ginny's dying! Dumbledore is gone and Hagrid! I could-"

"Harry?" for once Tom's voice sounded slightly unsure and Harry was reminded of just who he was clinging to. This was someone he barely knew!

Harry flushed and jumped back, he couldn't believe himself. Had he really just done that? Tom was surveying him with narrowed eyes and a small frown on his face. Harry flushed even brighter and bowed his head causing him to miss the small gleam that had appeared in Tom's eyes.

"Now, now. Harry. It's alright. The basilisk has been dealt with already." Tom soothed, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder and Harry's head lifted.

Harry's hopeful eyes pierced Tom, "Really?"

"Yes… though I had to sacrifice Ginny's life so that I might defeat it."

In Tom's mind the lies were carefully weaving together and he adopted a mournful expression. He could use the boy, from what Ginny had told him it was clear the boy was most likely extremely powerful. Why let such talents go to waste?

Harry looked over to Ginny in distress, "You mean she's already dead? It's your fault?"

The older teen flinched as though Harry's word had hurt him and shook his head sadly, then locked eyes with him.

His voice was quiet and filled with sorrow, "Harry, I had to. The spirit of one of Slytherin's heirs was possessing her and forcing her to open the chamber and kill the roosters. I realised too late and… my only option was to regain my body by killing her or to let the school forever be overrun by the basilisk. Do you not understand my choice?"

He let his words sink in as he stared into the boy's eyes, he could see that he had nearly convinced him. All he had to say to finish it was…

"This school is my home. I will do anything to protect it."

Harry's eyes hardened before him and Tom could literally taste his victory. He would have Harry and his powers. Nothing could stop it now.

"You're lying."

Tom flinched, he hadn't expected to hear such cold words from such a child. The boy's voice had almost been as venomous as Tom's when he was at his most displeased.

Harry glared furiously at the teen before him, sudden distrust coursing through his veins. Such a tale had been too neat and clean, not to mention he'd witnessed Petunia's fake sorrow enough times to be able to identify such a thing. Tom was lying to him.

His teeth clenched and his hands formed fists, he'd finally started to trust someone older than him again when this had happened. It was becoming exceedingly clear to Harry that he really shouldn't trust anyone!

"You're LYING!" he yelled angrily and reached for the wand he'd stuffed in his robe's pocket.

It wasn't there.

Harry's panicked eyes met Tom's now cold ones and flickered to the stick of wood being loosely held in Tom's left hand.

"Looking for this." Tom said coldly, revelling in the fear that shone in Harry's eyes.

Tom wasn't pleased Harry had realised that he wasn't being truthful but he had come up with a backup plan or two that would accomplish the same thing in the end. Now all he needed to do was stall for enough time that would allow him to completely regain a flesh and blood body.

"I'm not quite sure how you figured it out, Harry, but I must say I'm impressed. I'm sure you don't know exactly how far the deception goes though… maybe I should enlighten you…"

Slightly curious green eyes appraised him and Tom knew that he wouldn't attempt anything for the moment.

"You see, Harry, I am a memory, one that has been preserved in a diary for fifty years but I never thought anyone would actually write to me. That is why it came as quite a shock to me when Ginny first attempted to write in me. Of course, what should she write about but you. Her darling Harry. My curiosity was aroused and I began to write back. She came to tell me everything, from what she was wearing that day to the colour of her bed at home. It was irritating listening to her blather on all day about this and that when she was only using me like a toy… I decided to return the favour."

"I _persuaded _her to do things for me, open the chamber, kill the roosters and to write on the walls. She was surprisingly resistant but she always gave in. Do you know why I did those things though, Harry?"

Harry mutely shook his head and Tom grinned, he could feel his magic coursing through his body. He had now nearly absorbed all of the girl's life force and only needed to distract Harry a little longer. Tom began to stalk around Harry, effectively pinning the boy's gaze on his moving figure and distracting him from Ginny's plight.

"Because despite all of her useless blabberings I could tell that there was something special about you, I wanted to meet you. I wanted to talk to you", he stepped forward gently stroked Harry's cheek, "To touch you."

The light touch sent shivers through Harry and, though he was afraid, he found himself unable to step away. He locked eyes with Tom and his heart tightened in his chest. A fierce flame was burning in Tom's hazel eyes, a passion Harry was unfamiliar with, a passion that scared him.

Harry forced his weak legs to take a step backwards but ropes shot out of the wand, binding his arms and legs to his side , and with another wave he was gagged. Tom caught him, gently lowering Harry's bound body to the ground, then straightened and began to stare at Harry's wand in awe.

"This wand is surprisingly compatible to me", Tom grinned down at him, "You are very surprising, aren't you?"

His emerald eyes glared daggers as Tom squatted down above his head, still wearing a smug grin.

"I will enjoy unravelling the mysteries you are fraught with, Harry Potter."

He pointed the wand directly at Harry's forehead and quietly whispered.

"_Stupefy."_

_

* * *

_

AN: I have three ways I can do this (only three)

1) Slash between H and T (forced-ish)

2) Friendship than slash

3) Slash with other (later)


	2. Unfortunate

Unfortunate

A slender hand brushed the red hair behind the still girl's ear and dark eyes roamed over her form. He inspected her not coldly but dispassionately, his actions against her had not been personal, they had been purely strategic. Tom had simply taken advantage of the situation and, yet, he felt the slightest stirrings of regret inside of him.

He supposed it was impossible not to grow somewhat close to someone if they trusted you implicitly with all of their secrets.

"You may not have my love nor my loyalty, Ginevra Weasley but… I will forever respect your sacrifice." He murmured and with several wordless flicks of the wand she then lay inside a glass encased casket.

Tom frowned at the sight; she did not suit the beautiful clear glass, not with her dirty clothes and her awkward position. A light sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at her form once more; it was quite irritating these feelings overwhelming him now that he had escaped the diary.

He whispered the incantations quietly, his face creased in concentration. He looked down at the finished result a bit disgusted at his sentimentality.

First he'd rearranged her position so that she was lying on her back with her arms by her side. He had lifted the ground below her so that her corpse was now on a pedestal and had engraved in the side her name a small thought.

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**An Unfortunate Casualty Of War**

'The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool.'

He had cast a cleaning spell on her and had transfigurated her clothing into that of a silk black toga. The final spell had been a preserving charm and a spell that would prevent people form moving her body. Tom cared little for her family's wishes, this is where she would stay, forever protected and preserved below Hogwarts.

Turning on his heel, Tom banished the ropes holding Harry and paused, his eyes roaming over the unconscious boy's form. Harry's eyes were closed but his face was creased in a frown, disgust clear on his face. Tom clenched his teeth in anger; Harry found him so repulsive that even unconscious he was disgusted by Tom's presence. Tom's fisted hands gradually relaxed and he took a step closer to Harry. It didn't matter, soon Harry would be his. He would make it so that the boy begged for his attentions and presence, always longing for any sign of affection. Tom smiled; the boy would come to him willingly, begging for his attentions and he'd gladly exact satisfaction.

He kneeled in front of Harry's still form and brushed the boy's fringe away from his forehead. His fingers traced over the scar on Harry's forehead, the lightning bolt was a mark his older self had left on Harry. A pleasant thought, Tom decided, that this mark was physical proof the boy belonged to him.

"ry! Harry!" a distant voice cried out and Tom's lip curled.

So, he'd brought somebody down here with him. Tom glared at the boy before him, bringing someone not of Slytherin blood into the chamber went beyond disrespect; it was closer to an insult. Tom debated about his actions for a moment his grip on Harry's wand tightening until he decided and in a few short brisk strides he was out of anyone's immediate sight.

"Harry! Ginny! Where are you? GINNY!" the red haired boy that ran to Ginevra's corpse was obviously her sibling.

Tom watched as the boy fell to his knees before his sister, tears streaming down his face. He seemed to be nearly the same age as Ginevra which meant that it was most likely the Ron Ginevra often complained of being a total slob. Tom sighed, he couldn't let the boy live with the knowledge of the Chamber's location but it seemed overly cruel to deprive a family of two of their children at the same time.

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!", Ron wailed, scrabbling the glass as though he could force it open.

No concern for Harry's welfare, Tom noted with a slight frown on his face and irritation stirred within him. Maybe, he ought to kill the child as well… Ginevra's family had plenty of children anyways. As though he had heard Tom's thoughts Ron's wails cut off and his eyes began to dart around frantically.

"Harry!" he shouted, his eyes finally landing on Harry's form and he ran to his friend's side. Tom shifted a bit further into the shadows, all the while watching as Ron almost hyperventilated.

"Harry! Wake up! We have to leave!" the boy's eyes were wide and panicked as he shook the tiny form.

Tom lifted Harry's wand, pointing it at the pitiful child in front of him with a sneer on his lips. How disgusting.

"_Stupefy_." He whispered and the red-head slumped over on top of Harry.

All these nice things he was doing of late were beginning to make him feel nauseous. Tom levitated Ron and walked out of the chamber, only to pause when he came across a large pile of boulders with a small gap at the top. His scowl deepened but he levitated the motionless boy through the gap before banishing a few more stones so that he could fit through.

The sight he was met with him made him regret not killing the red head immediately; they had brought that blond teacher Ginevra had gushed about into the chamber. He maliciously pointed his wand at the idiot and, before Lockhart could say anything, sent the killing curse his way. Still angry with Harry, he hissed angrily and levitated the red headed boy once more.

When he reached the base of the pipe he 'obliviated' the child of all his memories of the chamber, replaced them with a fake memories and levitated him up the open pipe. He angrily stalked back to where Harry was lying, only pausing to command one of the snake statues to ensure all the exits were closed and glared at the boy below him.

"I hope you're happy." He sneered then picked up the unconscious troublemaker.

Tom shifted the light body slightly; his arms under the boy's head and knees then began to walk in the direction of the exit. It really would have saved so much effort if he had just killed the boy.

He hoped Harry was worth all the trouble.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, observing their white surroundings for a moment before closing once more with a light sigh.

"Mr Weasley." A polite voice called to him and he groaned.

Flipping onto his stomach he buried his face in the soft pillow, hoping that the person would get the hint and leave. His head was throbbing angrily and for a moment he wondered if this was what Harry felt like in first year.

Ron's attempt to get out of the bed as quickly as possible was hampered by his sheets and the fact that he had been lying on his stomach, causing him to slam onto the cold ground below. He moaned in pain then leapt to his feet, his hair and mess and his eyes wide.

"Harry! Ginny? Are they okay?" he yelped then blushed bright red as his eyes met Dumbledore's.

His face serious, Dumbledore was seated by his bed, clothed in black robes that had maroon sparkles on them and had his phoenix on his left shoulder.

"That, Mr Weasley, is what I was hoping you might know."

Ron looked at Dumbledore who was staring intently at him before spluttering, "What?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Miss Weasley's and Mr. Potter's whereabouts are unknown and have both been so for at least six hours. You yourself were only found an hour or so ago, not far from the location of the first attack. Do you know where Harry is?"

Ron shook his head and Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, then, why don't you tell me why you were outside the girls bathroom?"

His face creased in thought and the throbbing in his head seemed to intensify, Ron gritted his teeth, he had to remember! Suddenly, a wave of calm swept over him, he knew what happened!

"Me and Harry overheard you and the Professors talking about Ginny so we went to Professor Lockhart to tell him what we knew. We found him packing to leave and found out that he was a fraud who'd 'obliviated' all the people who had actually done those things. So we forced him to come with us to ask Myrtle where she died and then he tried to escape so I tried to stupefy him but my wand… well, you know. Next thing I knew I was waking up here." Ron blathered, trying his hardest to explain.

"What did you know about the chamber?" Dumbledore asked intently.

Ron's chest swelled "We found out that it was opened fifty years ago and a basilisk killed Myrtle."

"Is that all?" he pressed.

A short nod was his response and the Headmaster visibly deflated his blues eye saddened and upset.

"Thank you, Ronald. Professor McGonagall will be coming in here in a moment so that you may give her a more detailed explanation, if you remember anything more after she has left do not hesitate to tell Madame Pompfrey." The Headmaster stood and walked to the doors of the hospital wing.

His hands on the door the Headmaster paused, "Perhaps, in future, you may want to consider what constantly placing yourself in danger does to your family. To not only lose a daughter but also a son would surely crush your mother."

Ron's eyes welled up with tears the moment Dumbledore left the room, so they had given up. He'd heard the certainty in Dumbledore's words and he had known, there was no way his sister was alive.

The chances of Harry being alive were just as small.

When Professor McGonagall arrived she found Ron Weasley curled up beside Hermione Granger, weeping as he held her frozen hand. She had to fight back her own tears as she closed the door behind her and walked away, leaving Ron to grieve in peace.

It was as the door clicked shut behind her that Ron swore that no matter what he would protect the last vestiges of their trio. No matter the cost.

He would not fail again.

* * *

_AN: So... funny thing is that the number of votes...__WAS EXACTLY THE SAME! _

_Do you have any idea how irritating that was? So, I'm going to go with friendship (ish) nothing more than cuddles and kisses for now. I write chapters one by one so I was wondering if you guy think Tom should obliviate Harry to the age of ten? That way it is sooooo much easier for him to take advantage of Harry._

_If not then be prepared for (approx) two+ chapters of outright screaming and tantruming from Harry... though that could be intresting..._

_I LOVE SUGGESTIONS (though thay are just that)! So, go ahead!  
_


	3. Uncaring

Disclaimer: Yeah, this ain't mine.

Uncaring

Unfeeling eyes inspected the building in front of them, noting the tiniest of details about it. It was a well preserved two story house with an average garden that was situated just on the edge of Kilminton, a fairly respectable wizarding community.

"Hmmm.", the boy finally spoke, turning to the wizard behind him, "Add the nessecary wards for an additional price of 62 galleons, don't tell anyone about who you sold it to and I'll take it."

Tom pulled a heavy sack of galleons out of his coat and presented it to the man behind him, a heavy man with beady eyes and a balding head, who greedily grabbed the pouch then thrust the deeds for the house into Tom's hands. The man watched Tom signed the needed papers before narrowing his eyes and squinting at him unattractively.

"You aren't up to any funny business that I might get mixed up in, are you?" he spat suspiciously.

He sighed and turned back to face the house, "No, I simply have a few unsavoury folk that I don't want discovering my location."

"That doesn't sound quite right to me, what's your name again? I don't want to be involve in anything illegal."

Tom whirled on his heel and, before the wizard could even make a sound of protest, murmured, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Tom coldly kneeled down beside the man's frozen visage and pulled the sack of galleons out of the man's cloak.

"No need to be wasteful." He murmured with a wry grin.

* * *

He burrowed into the warmth of the covers and inhaled the scent of newly washed sheets deeply. It was strange for him to feel so tired and weak, especially in the mornings, he'd always been a morning person. Something had probably happened to him, probably one of those silly adventures he managed to get mixed up in. Madame Pomphrey would be furious, so would Hermione… nah, she was petrified, she'd have to w- Tom Riddle! Ginny! In the Chamber!

Harry sat up quickly, a motion that caused his head to throb violently and he winced. He held his head in his hands for a moment before carefully raising his head to glance around. He wasn't anywhere familiar and the last thing he remembered was being stupefied by Tom, two things that led him to the conclusion that he'd either been kidnapped by Tom or saved from Tom by someone else. He was hoping for the latter but, at the same time, he was well aware that it was unlikely considering the fact he didn't recognise his surroundings.

Harry carefully scanned the room with his eyes for things that he could use as a weapon but apart from a bed, a bedside table, a bookcase and some books in the bookcase it was bereft. It was a pleasant room nevertheless, with light calming colours and a soft, well made bed.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bookcase.

'_The truth of Dark Magic', 'Simple Spells of the Dark', 'How to be a friend of Darkness', 'Charming Darkness', 'Pureblood Etiquette Made Simple (For the Simple)', 'Beginning with Runes', 'Blood Magics; The Dangers and Benefits', 'The True History of the Light and Dark forces', 'What You Didn't Learn About The Light' and 'Merlin's Teachings'_

Harry growled angrily, it seemed pretty clear that he had been kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. He quickly stalked over to the window and cautiously reached out his hand to lift the hatch. His attempt to open the window was met with an electrical shock and had most likely set off some sort of alarm system.

He paused to listen to the light tapping sound of footsteps on marble coming from outside the door then sped over to the bookcase to grab the heaviest one there. Harry lugged the book '_Pureblood Etiquette Made Simple (For the Simple)' _and stood beside the door, armed and prepared.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and Harry's breath caught in his throat as he raised the novel above his head.

"_Homenum __Revelio" __Harry heard the person whisper and he tensed, he didn't know that spell._

_"Harry… if you would please step away from the door. I'm not entirely sure I want to enter with you that close to the door, especially as I get the feeling you may be slightly displeased with me at the moment." Harry identified the voice as Tom and glared, if possible, even more fiercely at the door._

Tom paused outside the door, he hadn't heard any sound of movement and so, frowning he recast the spell. "_Homenum __Revelio"_

He frowned, it seemed as though Harry was going to be difficult.

Tom crouched down and pointed his wand at the shadow beneath the door.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." he incanted and smirked at the sound of a body hitting the ground then carefully opened the door.

Unable to restrain his amusement at the sight of a frozen Harry still tightly holding a book above his head, Tom chuckled and Harry's eyes strained in their sockets as he attempted to glare.

He levitated Harry onto the bed and conjured an armchair so that he could sit beside the bedside comfortably, all the while chuckling to himself. Tom seated himself so that he could watch his prey as he spoke.

"As you have most likely noticed you are not in Hogwarts, you will not be returning."

Tom cast a series of spells that rearranged Harry so that he was sitting and altered the body binding spell so that Harry could only partially incline his haed to read the newspaper Tom had pulled out of his robe pocket.

_Hogwarts Forced To Close After The Boy-Who-Lived's Death_

After Harry had read the frontline, Tom pulled the article away and placed it back in his pocket, completely ignoring the pained and shell-shocked face of Harry.

"Of course you shouldn't be too suprised, one student death, let alone two, is enough to make any school be ruled as unsafe and, seeing as they have no way of discovering where the basilisk and the chamber is located, they have no choice but too close the school down until the matter is resolved."

Harry gaped at him, "But... but I'm not dead."

"Yes, well," Tom smirked, "They don't know that, do they? Makes it a lot easier for me really, no one will ever even bother looking for you so there are considerably less precautions I have to take. See, Harry, no one _cares_ that I have you and, you know what happens when no one _cares_, right?"

Harry stared blankly in front of him, yes, he knew what happened when no one cared. He'd learnt that lesson well enough at the Dursleys.

"Nothing happens." he said dully and Tom grinned.

"Exactly, Harry, exactly."

* * *

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, YOU BLOODY ARROGANT WASTE OF SPACE! LET! ME! OUT! NOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

Tom sighed as he made his way towards the room in which he had locked his prey up in, it seemed Harry had awoken for his last spell induced sleep. Lately all Harry had done was fight, scream and, overall, be an extreme nuisance, it had gotten to the point where Tom was beginning to consider oblivating the boy to the age of ten.

"PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!"

He then reminded himself that if he did so he would have to go through ridiculous first year spells with the boy and introduce him to magic, as if being forced to teach him third, forth, fifth, sixth and seventh wasn't enough. Really, he should have just killed the child. It would have made his life a lot easier. Tom paused at the sight of Harry's door and readied himself for the normal routine.

"STUPID PONCE! YOU'RE A BLOODY STUPID PONCE!"

"Are those really the best insults you can come up with?" he drawled and watched with amusement as a panting Harry picked up the book closest to him to throw at Tom.

Tom closed the door behind him and neatly sidestepped the flying projectile.

"Would that be considered a yes?", he asked and Harry, flushed with anger, picked up another book.

"Come now, Harry, you were so affectionate down in the chamber." He dodged the second book, "Why don't you hug me any more?"

"Because now I know how much of a monster you are!", he yelled, emerald eyes enflamed and Tom grinned.

"I'm a monster? Why's that Harry, because I wanted to live?"

Fury coursed through Harry, how dare Tom even try to pretend that what he did was right? It was disgusting!

"Because you killed Ginny!" he howled and ran at the young man before him, his arms flailing wildly.

Tom caught his wrists in an iron tight grip and looked down at the boy with disdain, "People die, Harry, I was just ensuring that I wasn't one of those people. Don't condemn me simply because you were unable to be the hero everyone believed you to be."

Emerald eyes glared furiously at him and Tom barely managed to avoid to the knee heading straight for his crotch.

Harry, upon realising that he had failed to attack the man holding the wand, hurried to arm himself with another book. He couldn't back down now.

Tom really wanted to laugh at the amusing sight his once nemesis made, determination shining from his eyes as he held a ratty book in front of him as protection.

"I left you with those books so that you may not suffer from boredom and this is how you repay me, by using the as weapons." Tom sighed, "Do you not know the worth of these books?"

Upon receiving no response he cast a painful stinging hex at Harry and smiled at the satisfying yelp of pain that he received.

"Each of these books is worth more than 200 galleons and you are throwing them around as though they are worthless wads of paper. Maybe I should remove them-"

"No!" Harry yelled, panicked and Tom looked at him with open amusement.

"So you have been reading them then… despite the fact they are dark."

Harry lowered his eyes to the ground, determined not to give anything more away. He couldn't let Tom learn anything more about him! He felt Tom move closer and closer to him and his breaths quickened. Tom paused millimetres away from him then slowly leaned forward, his hot breath hitting Harry's ear.

"I am dark, Harry. Is it possible in time that you will come to accept me also?"

Harry shuddered, those words had a dangerous ring of fate to them and fate was something you didn't mess with. His eyes stare resolutely down at the ground, he would let those words remain unacknowledged and maybe then, nothing would change.

Tom grinned as he pulled away from the shaking form of Harry, he had upset the boy's beliefs, at last he was making progress! It just got easier from here on. He waved his wand to summon the plate of food he had prepared for the boy and placed it on the bedside table.

"Eat up, Harry. You will need your strength for what I have planned tomorrow.", he said and turned to leave the room.

Tom opened the door, then looked behind him, his eyes meeting those of Harry's.

"Oh and Harry, please don't try to physically harm me again, my response will be far less lenient."

With those final words he left, sure in the knowledge that when he returned tomorrow Harry would see things differently.

* * *

AN: Soooooo, I getting a bit stuck with this story, and, I warn you, I don't like it as much as my other story... so this won't be updated as much. 

I meant for it to be a one shot in the chamber where Tom rapes Harry or something but... it ran away! The story went galivanting off in a different direction. Wel, whatever, its coming along. I guess.

I'll take suggestions for what happens with Ron and Hermione, I'm thinking about sending them both off to Durmstrang or having them both go to a muggle school cos' off the trauma and Ron wanting to stay with Herm. I dunno.


End file.
